tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Silas
Silas był czarownikiem, który stał się pierwszym Nieśmiertelnym na świecie. Według niego był odpowiedzialny za stworzenie i wypróbowania zaklęcia nieśmiertelności, jednak w odcinku Original Sin ''dowiadujemy się, że to nieprawda, a osobą, która go stworzyła była Qetsiyah. Był on najbardziej niebezpieczną istotą nieśmiertelną oraz nadprzyrodzoną w całej serii (choć nie wiadomo czy był potężniejszy od Qetsiyah jako czarownik). Historia thumb|left|245px|Silas 2000 lat temu.Urodził się w I wieku p.n.e., w starożytnej Grecji. W czasach swojej młodości był uzdolnionym czarownikiem, należącym do grupy Podróżników. Pragnął stworzyć zaklęcie nieśmiertelności, lecz prawdopodobnie nie był dostatecznie potężny, aby tego dokonać, dlatego skorzystał z pomocy Qetsiyah, która została jego narzeczoną. Silas użył uczuć czarownicy, jako narzędzia do kontrolowania jej. Zakochana kobieta była zdolna do zrobienia wszystkiego, o co poprosiłby jej ukochany. Stworzyła zaklęcie, by mogli być już na zawsze razem; mieli wypić miksturę zapewniającą im wieczne życie podczas ich ślubu. thumb|220px|Silas z Amarą jako nieśmiertelni.Jednak do niego nie doszło, ponieważ Silas nie pojawił się na ceremonii. Zamiast tego Qetsiyah przejrzała kłamstwo narzeczonego - mężczyzna był zakochany w jej służebnicy, Amarze. Kiedy prawda wyszła na jaw, zaklęcie zostało już użyte. Plan Silasa całkowicie się powiódł - został nieśmiertelnym razem z Amarą. Jego intryga miała jednak konsekwencje. Za sprawą zdenerwowanej niedoszłej małżonki Silasa, Amara została "kotwicą", czyli nadnaturalnym połączeniem między światem a przestrzenią, w której przebywają umarłe istoty nadprzyrodzone. Sezony |-|Sezon 4= thumb|Silas ukazujący się Bonnie w swojej rzekomo prawdziwej formie.W ''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes, profesor Shane opowiada swoim uczniom o pierwszym nieśmiertelnym oraz o jego tragicznym losie. W legendzie zawarta jest również wzmianka o jego powrocie. Jego nagrobek został przekazany uniwersytetowi Whitmore, jednak osoba, która go dała, nie jest ujawniona. W O Come, All Ye Faithful, Shane mówi Elenie i Damonowi, że wie gdzie jest pochowany Silas, ponieważ już tam kiedyś był. W After School Special, ... W Catch Me If You Can, ... W A View To A Kill, ... W Into the Wild, ... W Down the Rabbit Hole, ... W Stand By Me, Silas... W Bring It On, Silas... W Because the Night, Silas... W American Gothic, Silas... W She's Come Undone, Silas... W The Walking Dead, Silas... W Graduation, Silas... |-|Sezon 5= Podczas gdy Stefan przez ponad 3 miesiące był uwięziony w sejfie na dnie jeziora, Silas, dzięki piciu dużych ilości krwi, stawał się coraz silniejszy. W I Know What You Did Last Summer, Silas bez problemów porusza się po Mystic Falls, podszywając się pod Stefana. Wykorzystując tę metodę, oszukuje Damona i czyta z jego myśli, gdzie ukrywa się Katherine Pierce. Jego sztuczka nie ma słabego punktu, dopóki nie dotyka Jeremy'ego, którego natura łowcy powoduje, iż wyczuwa, z kim ma do czynienia. Silas udaje się na miejski festyn, gdzie spotyka szeryf Forbes. Kobieta bierze go za Stefana i przez chwilę rozmawiają. Nieśmiertelny pije jej krew ze szklanki oraz opowiada o sobie - opisuje się jako wyższy rodzaj wampirów. Wymazje wspomnienie o tym spotkaniu z umysłu swej rozmówczyni, po czym idzie do rezydencji Salvatorów, gdzie wyleczona Katherine kąpie się. Poczatkowo mężczyzna udaje Stefana i uwodzi pannę Pierce, jednak chwilę potem ujawnia swoją tożsamość, usiłując zabić dawną wampirzycę. Pomimo siły Silasa, Katherine udaje się uciec, dzięki dźgnięciu nieśmiertelnego w twarz. Wystraszona kobieta w domu spotyka Jeremy'ego i Damona, którzy pomagają jej w dalszej ucieczce. Silas w rozmowie z Damonem ujawnia, że Stefan w rzeczywistosci jest zaginiony i jeśli Salvatore dostarczy - przy pomocy Jeremy'ego - Katerinę do nieśmiertelnego, to ten ujawni miejsce pobytu jego brata. Damon dzwoni do młodego Gilberta i mówi mu o konieczności powrotu panny Pierce, jednak ta powoduje wypadek i ucieka. Po tym wydarzeniu, Silas udaje się na plac miejski, gdzie swoje przemówienie wygłasza burmistrz Hopkins. Czarownik decyduje się na ujawnienie. Hipnotyzując ludzi, informuje ich o swej obecnej potędze (kiedyś mógł zauroczyć jedną osobę, obecnie może cały plac). Wykorzystując niesamowite parapsychiczne zdolności, zmusza mieszkańców miasteczka do tego, aby się nie ruszali ani nie odzywali i brutalnie zabija Rudy'ego Hopkinsa na oczach jego córki, Bonnie. Później nieśmiertelny rozkazuje ludziom, aby znaleźli dla niego Katherine Pierce. W True Lies, Silas... W Original Sin, Silas... W Monster's Ball, Silas... W Handle with Care, Silas... W Death and the Maiden, Silas... W Home, Silas... Wygląd zewnętrzny Kiedy Bonnie i Jeremy znaleźli Silasa w jaskini, był w bardzo osuszonym stanie. Jego skóra była bardzo ciemna. Wyglądem przypominał mumię, ponieważ przez 2000 lat nie żywił się krwią. Jego twarz była zakryta żelazną maską, a większość ciała obrośnięta przeplatającymi się winoroślami i korzeniami. Po uwolnieniu, Silas używał swoich zdolności, aby nikt nie wiedział, jak wygląda naprawdę. Dopiero w finałowym odcinku czwartego sezonu, pokazał Stefanowi swoją prawdziwą postać. Podobnie jak jego sobowtór, Silas był wysoki, szczupły i umięśniony. Miał zielone oczy i brązowe włosy. Osobowość Silas był bardzo pewny siebie i było to uzasadnione - jako pierwsza nieśmiertelna istota, posiadał zdolności, o których nie mają pojęcia nawet Pierwotni. Silas był przebiegły, potrafił doskonale manipulować ludźmi. Najlepszym przykładem była jego narzeczona Qetsiyah, którą wykorzystał do stworzenia zaklęcia nieśmiertelności. Był arogancki, wszystkich traktował z wyższością i nikt się dla niego nie liczył (oprócz Amary). Zdolności |-|Jako czarownik= *'Opętanie' - akt odwoływania się albo wzywania wyjątkowych form energii przez skupianie na zewnętrznych źródłach prądu. *'Prekognicja' - akt przepowiadania przyszłych wydarzeń opartych z percepcji pozazmysłowej. *'Perswazja' - czarownice mogą kontrolować oraz manipulować umysłami ludzi. *'Zadawanie bólu' - akt tworzenia i zadawania bólu ludziom, a zwłaszcza wampirom. *'Kontrola nad żywiołami' - thumb|250px|right|Silas używa pirokinezy.akt kontrolowania i manewrowania elementami powietrza, ziemi, ognia i wody. *'Rzucanie zaklęć' - akt zmieniania i/lub panowania nad sytuacją przez wykorzystanie czarów, przekleństwa lub rytuału, itd. *'Telekineza' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania ruchem przedmiotów przez umysłowy wpływ. *'Termokineza' - zwiększenie temperatury krwi do stanu wrzenia przez umysłowy wpływ. Jak na razie Davina jest jedyną czarownicą, która może tego dokonać. *'Sporządzanie eliksirów'- akt mikstur browarniczych i eliksirów z cudownymi właściwościami. *'Umiejętności sensoryczne' - niektóre czarownice, jak Davina, są w stanie zmysłowo wykryć magię. *'Nadzwyczajne dary' - niektóre czarownice posiadają dar od natury, który jest wyłącznie ich cechą. Sophie Deveraux ma dar przepowiadania, kiedy dziewczyna jest w ciąży. |-|Jako nieśmiertelny= *'Nieśmiertelność' - w przeciwieństwie do Pierwotnych, Silas był prawdziwie nieśmiertelny i nie dało się go zabić. *'Super wytrzymałość' - Silas nie odczuwa bólu fizycznego. *'Szybka regeneracja' - podobnie do wampirów i hybryd, nieśmiertelny posiada zdolność do błyskawicznej regeneracji. *'Siła' - jego siła nie jest tak duża, jak wampirów czy hybryd. Jest jednak porównywalna do siły łowców, prawdopodobnie również wilkołaków. *'Czytanie w myślach' - zdolność telepatyczna, pozwalająca czytać w czyichś myślach. *'Iluzja' - Silas z łatwością potrafi czytać w czyichś myślach, łączy tą zdolność ze zdolnością tworzenia iluzji. Tworzone przez niego iluzje są bardzo rzeczywiste, nie polegają wyłącznie na tworzeniu złudzeń. Klaus doświadczył bólu fizycznego, który został stworzony przez iluzje Silasa. Dlatego można przypuszczać, że te iluzje działają na wszystkie pięć zmysłów. *'Zamiana głosu' - jest w stanie imitować głos innych. |-|Jako duch= *'Nieśmiertelność' - duch jest nieśmiertelny, będzie istniał zawsze i nigdy nie umrze. *'Opętanie' - duch może manipulować sobą tak, by sprawiać wrażenie osoby żywej duszą, umysłem oraz ciałem. *'Teleportacja' - duchy, dzięki nadprzyrodzonym mocom, mogą przenosić się z jednego miejsca do drugiego. *'Nienamacalność' - duchy nie mogły zostać widziane ani dotknięte przez istoty żywe. *'Zdolności czarowników' - jeżeli duch umiera jako czarownik, posiada umiejętności magiczne. Słabości |-|Jako czarownik= *'Niedowierzanie' - akt zaprzeczania albo nie wierzenia w magiczny potencjał może spowodować nieumyślnie powstrzymywanie paranormalnej mocy czarownicy. *'Strach' - przygnębiające uczucie wzbudzone przez nieuchronne niebezpieczeństwo, zło, ból, itd., zagrożenie prawdziwe albo wyobrażone sobie; warunek albo uczucie obawiania się może spowodować chwilową utratę mocy czarownicy. *'Śmiertelność' - oparta z faktu, że czarownice są wciąż ludzkie, dzielą wiele z takich samych słabości jako nie-nadprzyrodzone istoty (np. wiek, ścięcie głowy, choroba, sercowe niepowodzenie, uduszenie, itd.) *'Nadużywanie czarów' - nadmierne wykorzystanie czarów może doprowadzić czarownicę do śmierci przez nadmierny wysiłek. |-|Jako nieśmiertelny= *'Podatność na zranienia' - Nieśmiertelny mógł zostać zraniony, jednak nie miało to wpływu na jego stan. |-|Jako duch= *'Izolacja' - duch może komunikować się z ludźmi jedynie za pośrednictwem medium, bądź czarownicy. Jednakże, jeżeli taka osoba zechce odwołać ducha, będzie on musiał zniknąć na owe żądanie. *'Magia' - jak wszystkie żywe stworzenia, duchy są podatne na czary. Ciekawostki *Stefan Salvatore jest jego sobowtórem. *Silas nie był wampirem, choć spożywał krew. *Umiał mówić po polsku/czesku. *Po spożyciu lekarstwa (krwi Katherine) stał się czarownikiem. *Silas był pierwszym nieśmiertelnym na świecie. *Paul Wesley, w charakterze jest bardziej podobny do Silasa *Każdy z rodu Salvatore pochodzi pośrednio właśnie od niego. **Zakłada się, że jeden z jego sobowtórów zapoczątkował rodzinę Salvatorów. Galeria Silas4x19.png Silas.png tumblr_muw68dKCGE1rad9guo1_250.png tumblr_muw5nuYfyB1rovwnbo2_250.gif tumblr_muvzzmEZVI1s4nmk6o3_250.gif tumblr_muveu6BLRg1r85o1uo1_500.jpg tumblr_muvh49Idd51s2vmm4o1_500.jpg tumblr_mux1y4718h1qhfhs3o1_500.png 1454914_650632104987376_1693858529_n.jpg Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Podróżnicy Kategoria:Sobowtóry Kategoria:Postacie męskie Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Rodzina Salvatore